codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MerchantofDeath/Post-Apocalptic Roleplay
Wow, this is what happens when you get an idea; and you eat sugar babies. Story Line: The world has finally done it. On August 4th, 2018; the Ultranationalist Russia and the United States exchanged nuclear missiles, and turned the world into an ashtray. Chaos has overcumb the world. The United States military fails to bring order, and the world falls dark. The year is 2039. The proud people of the united states are fighting for the scraps of the old United States; bit by bit. Here's what you do...... *Name: *Birth date and place: *Weapons *Gear: (might need some supplies to survive this one) *Bio: Character List MerchantofDeath *Name: Paul Washington *Birth date and place: June 1st, 1996. Houston, Texas *Weapons: M4 Carbine w/ Red dot sight, M1911 pistol, machete, Hunting Rifle *Gear: Army Pack filled with food and other survival needs, U.S. Army Survival Manual, Gas Mask, Water Canteen. *Bio: Paul Washington is a hard shelled type of person. Ever since he survived the war, and saw his parents shadows burnt into the ground; he would always be like that. Lately, he's been driving the cars that still have oil in them to get away from a group of bounty hunters. When you ask him why, he just grunts. Floody16 *Name:Scott Petterson *Birth date and place: unknown *Weapons: F-2000 w/ extended mags, FMJ, Noob Tube, Holo-Sight, FN Five seveN w/ Hollow Tip ammo, Laser Sight, Extended mags, Silencer. *Gear: Starts with a bunch of ammo, food and water, picks everything that might look as useful *Bio: BumblebeePrime *Name: Tristian Jefferson *Birth: Unknown *Weapons: AK-47 (He owns one), Sawed-off double-barrel shotgun, S&W .22 revolver, Pocket knife *Gear: Food, water, ammo, cell phone *Bio: A civilian, he likes to shoot guns and owns a revolver, an AK-47, and a Shotgun. When the US was nuked, he didn't go to a shelter, instead just keeping clear of the Nuclear Radiation. He roams alone, hoping to find someone who is as sensible as he. Delta 4-7 *Name: Lee Ford *Birth: May 9th, 1992, New York, NY *Weapons: Engraved Colt M1911 .45 *Gear: Scavenged officer's uniform, altered to his own design. *Bio: A childhood spent growing up in Pre-War New York and a brief tour as an Army officer gave Ford plenty of knowledge completely unheardof by most left on Earth, mainly an extensive knowledge of history's dictators, being a charismatic and effective leader, and suriving with little but a gun and the clothes on his back. He now rules a relatively small but well-equipped army based on those of Pre-War militaries. Sgt. Sprinkles *Name: Alexander Pearson *Birth:? *Weapons: His dads personal MP7 His dads Hk417 a tracker knife *Gear: CS-10 gas mask,Light vest,Medium sized hoodie, Iphone, canteen and 30 handy flamethrower recipes *Bio: As the son of veteran James Pearson he has experience firing weapons CQB's and of course survival. Growing up on the move after his dad insulted a Russian general he had to learn how to fight. Unlike his dad he has a serious demeanor and loves puppies Category:Blog posts